Virtual reality (VR) applications can be applied to a wide range of settings such as education, healthcare, entertainment, aviation, military, construction and industrial settings in addition to gaming. VR systems are typically implemented on a computing device, and generally include both visual and audio interfaces to immerse a user in a three-dimensional (3D) virtual environment. The most common interfaces are head mounted displays that surround the eyes to provide 3D visual and headphones for 3D audio. Hand controllers provide means for input in response to the VR stimulation received through the interfaces. The VR system can track the position and orientation of the user's head in order to provide appropriate perspectives, and other body parts to allow for interaction with the VR environment.